Drag and drop applications may be very useful to a user as these types of applications may allow a user to move data easily and graphically. Drag and drop can be used to invoke many kinds of actions, or create various types of associations between two abstract objects. Difficulty sometimes occurs when a user drags and drops object, then is not satisfied with the new configuration and may have to drag and drop again and again.
It will be appreciated that for simplicity and/or clarity of illustration, elements illustrated in the figures have not necessarily been drawn to scale. For example, the dimensions of some of the elements may be exaggerated relative to other elements for clarity. Further, if considered appropriate, reference numerals have been repeated among the figures to indicate corresponding and/or analogous elements.